Prior art dual or triple flame tube torches designed and sold by the applicant hereof are often used by plumbers for soldering operations. A typical torch assembly includes a manifold connected to a regulator. The manifold distributes gas from the source tank regulated by the regulator to two or three flame tubes. Each flame tube, in turn, includes a nozzle below a venturi and situated in an air passage through the flame tube. U.S. Design Pat. No. 263,790, incorporated herein by this reference, discloses one such dual flame tube torch design.
These prior art designs have enjoyed considerable commercial success but there is room for improvement in the nature of cost reduction.